The Day Italy was Late
by Agirlofmanyfandoms101
Summary: This was an RPG starter that turned into a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone.


Italy was running through the sewers of NYC being chased by ninja. Now you might think Ninja were only in Japan but you would be wrong. The clan chasing him was known as The Foot and they had been hired by an alien race to capture the personifications of the world's countries. Their first target: North Italy, human name Feliciano Vargras.

They figured that capturing him would be good bait for the others. Little did they know that Italians are super fast runners when they are scared. (Don't let Romano tell you otherwise.)

The group of ninja had lost track of their prey at the moment so they left the sewer tunnels and set up traps for when he came out.

Italy meanwhile had tripped and cut his leg on a pice of glass. "HELP ME!" He yelled.

TMNT HAP

Leonardo's eyes snapped open from his meditation. "Guys! There's someone out there who needs help!" He sprang up from his position on the floor. He lead the way to where Italy was trapped.

Italy had passed out when they got to him. They took him back to the lair where Don treated the deep cut on the Italian mans leg.

HAP TMNT

Germany was pacing in the front of the meeting room. 'Vhere is Italy he is never this late.' He thought. He looked round the room at all the other nations in the room. Even the ones who were always late were there. America stood up. "I say we get started! And since I'm the hero and the host country what I say goes!" England rolled his eyes, "We made it a rule that Germany runs all the world meetings." At the Americans confused look he explained farther. "We came up with the rule to keep nations like Russia from forcing the others to become one with them." The Russian nation glared at the English nation. "I was told it was because comrade Germany had best organization skills da."

His icy glare felt as cold as his winters. Germany sighed and slapped his hands on the table. "Enough!" He yelled. "Ve are going to look for Italy. Ve vill split up into groups of two und search the city."

TMNT HAP

Italy slowly woke up from his unconsciousness to a strange but pleasant warmth around him. "Ve~ where am I?" He asked. A soothing voice that had a slight Japanese accent, "You are safe in my home." It answered him. "My sons found you in one of the sewer tunnels that are around our home." Italy was curious as to what this voice looked like so he opened his eyes and stared at the giant rat that was sitting next to his bed. "Ve~ am I still dreaming?" He asked. "Because if I am I don't want to wake up." Master Splinter chucked quietly, "This is no dream young one. This is reality." His sage like voice reminded Italy so much of Japan that he wasn't frightened of the huge rat. He did jump slightly at the noise of the elevator doors opening and letting four of the biggest turtles he had ever seen out into the main part of the Lair. Master Splinter smiled at them and motioned them over to what Italy now realized was the living room like area and the "bed" he was laying on was a couch. When they were closer he could tell that they had weapons that he had seen on display at Japan's house. But these were more battered looking and it looked like the turtles knew how to use them. They had lined up in front of their Master so he could introduce them. "These are my sons, Leonardo," the turtle in the blue bandana bowed, "Raphael," the one with the red bandana waved, "Michelangelo" the one with the orange bandana waved, "Donatello, the one who stitched your leg up." The one with a purple bandana waved and knelt down to check on the cut on Italy's leg. Italy meanwhile had listened to the names and knew them to be those of four of his more famous artists. "My name is Feliciano but you can call me Feli." He said after wincing when Donatello poked a particularly tender area on his leg. "It looks like you have a slight infection there." Said Don. "I'll rub some special herb based ointment on it and have our sister bring us some more herbs when she comes home from work." Italy was surprised when he heard that. "So what kind of mutant is she?" He asked. Donatello started explaining, "She's not a mutant. She's a human from a dimension where there are people who have different Natures called Alpha, Beta and Omega. The Alphas and omegas are dying out and the betas are getting rid of what remains. Some alpha scientists created this artificial womb like device enclosed in a pod like device and in the womb they put an egg they fertilised and infused with omega genes and the memories of the procedure in case what was happening to them would happen again. The pod floated around in space for a while and came upon a wormhole that deposited it only a few light years away from earth. The egg inside the pod had grown into a baby girl. It crashed into a dumpster where Master Splinter was scavenging for food. The pod part opened and seven year old girl fell out. She almost landed in the garbage but thankfully he caught her. The pod spat out a small book before imploding. He couldn't open the book but he figured it would be important later in the baby's life." He paused in his story when the elevator doors opened again revealing a girl of about 22 standing in the doorway. "Hey, guys! I brought pizza! I also picked up some spaghetti for my self." Italy perked up at the mention of his favourite Pasta. "I love spaghetti!" He cheered. The girl stopped and looked at him. "Who's this?" She asked Italy put on his cutest smile and put his hand out to shake. "I'm Feliciano, but you can call me Feli." He introduced himself. "I'm Yuki." She said. "That's a very pretty name." Yuki blushed, "thank you" she said.

HAP TMNT

Germany and America had been paired together for the search and so far it was going alright, but for the German nation it was going agonizingly slow. He had hoped that as the host country America would be able to sense where Italy was but with the entire world visiting him that sense was pretty clouded. As they walked he noticed strange groups of people standing around manholes in alleyways. He really hoped that they weren't looking for Italy. Speaking of Italy he also hoped that what ever had happened to him hadn't endangered either of their capitals that he was carrying. During his musings he hadn't noticed that America had lead him to the wear house district and was standing in front of a really abandoned looking one. "He's in there." America said. "VHAT?! He can't be in there!" "Look dude I know he's in there, or at least under there. And I also know that he's in good hands. But who I am about to take you to meet is a family so secret that even my FBI don't know about them." After swearing Germany to secrecy America lead him in to the wear house and pushed a button on the wall that opened up an elevator that lead to one of the nicest underground rooms Germany had ever seen. When they stepped out there was a blur and suddenly America had a beautiful girl in his arms showering him with kisses. Germany smiled at what was obviously a happy couple and turned to look around and there, on a couch that had seen better days lay his little Italian lover. He rushed over to him and embraced him.

"Oh Italy vehere have you been? Vhat happened?"

"Ve~ Germany I was on my way to the meeting when I was surrounded by crazy people wearing these crazy ninja outfits and they said they wanted to take me with them. I didn't want to go so I ran like England was chasing me with his bland food. I tripped and fell into a manhole and wound up in the sewers where they kept chasing me. I finally lost them when I tripped and cut my leg on something sharp. I waited until I thought they gave up looking and then yelled for help before blacking out. I woke up here and have been eating pasta and pizza while Master Splinter told me about how he and his sons came to be mutants. And Luddy guess what! The turtles were named after some famous artists of mine!"

Germany smiled his little Italian lover was none the worse for wear. He looked over at where the girl and the purple wearing turtles seemed to be arguing about something but he could barely understand what was being said because it was being said in fast Japanese.

'I'm telling you Donny, the Italian guy smells pregnant.'

'And I'm telling you that it's biologically impossible.'

'That's enough! Both of you!'

The last part was said by Master Splinter and brought an end to the argument.

The next little while was spent explaining how it was possible for Italy to be pregnant even though he's male.

In her office in Foot Tower Karai was talking with the alien that had hired her and her ninja to capture the personifications of the world. So far things weren't going well.


End file.
